


The Nerd and Those Popular Kids

by missxip69



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Anal Sex, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Kidnapping, Cheerleader!Namie, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Use, Drugged Izaya, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Eventual Smut, Handcuffs, High School, Hurt No Comfort, Jock!Shizuo, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Rape, Multiple Sex Positions, Nerd!Izaya, Nerdiness, Non-Consensual Drug Use, OOC, Out of Chacter!Izaya, Out of Character, PNAU, Punk Nerd, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SBP!Shinra, School, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teacher!Shiki, Uke!Izaya, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, Woodwork!Kadota, bottom!izaya, student body president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: AU in which Izaya is a nerd, and he has not one, not two, not even three, but FOUR popular guys vying for his attention.*Know how OOC Izaya (and other characters) will be in this fic! Yes, I'll bring back a lot of his crazed tendencies and theories, but not until the, like, third chapter.Also: Beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	1. The Status Quo

Orihara Izaya is an A+ student who hates all kinds of physical activity, is President of the Literature Club, works before and after school as the assistant librarian, writes fanfiction in his downtime, and has no boyfriend.

In short, he's a total nerd.

His brown-red eyes paired with his black hair and pale skin give him a naturally sultry appearance, and he hates it.

Almost every day, he wears some form of skinny jeans, black tee, and fleece jacket. He wears wide-rimmed round glasses to take away from his "cute" facial features.

Right now, he stands in the library talking to the Student Body President, Kishitani Shinra.

"It's an biography of Japanese poet Dazai Osamu. I need it for a term paper due in four weeks."

"Mr. Student Body President, you're on top of things, as usual," Izaya compliments him shyly, "Okay, it looks like we still have it, follow me."

 _Aisle 4, row 2, ISBN is X1192._ He thinks to himself, watching Shinra follow him.

"Thanks. You're too good for me, Iza-chan!"

Izaya rolls his eyes, hating the nickname with a burning passion. He pulls the ladder over to the side the book is on, quickly climbing on and ascending the ladder about eleven or twelve feet. _Row 2, ISBN is X1192._

X1180... he pulls the ladder further down the row by slowly pulling on the top ledge. _X1185, X1189, X1190, X1191..._

"Ah, here it is!" He takes the binding gently, blowing on the cover to remove dust. "This poor book has been up there for years!" He says sadly, descending the ladder to hand the book to Shinra.

Suddenly, he slips, his foot missing a step. With a shriek, he drops the book, free falling backwards.

"Woah, careful!" Someone shouts, and he's suddenly enveloped in large arms.

"Orihara?" He blushes as that deep voice, the one that sends shivers down Izaya's spine every time, calls his name from behind him.

"H-Heiwajima-san!" He soon realizes that his eyes were closed tightly, and when he opens them, he finds Heiwajima's arm wrapped securely around his back, his head tucked back against his shoulder.

"You okay?" He chuckles, letting Izaya slowly out of his grip.

"U-Um, y-yes," Izaya shakily pushes up his glasses and crouches down on the ground, picking up the book for Shinra.

He hands the book to the Student Body President with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry about that, I'm so clumsy!" He giggles awkwardly, pushing his glasses back up his face.

Shinra looks him over quickly. "Well, it's a good thing you were there, Heiwajima," Shinra spits the name. "Anyway, Iza-chan, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He winks at the cute nerd before walking away.

"O-Okay!" Tomorrow's Saturday, but he and Shinra have a study date.

Heiwajima growls, muttering something under his breath. "Nicely played, Kishitani. Nicely played."

"Yes?" Izaya asks, not having heard.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, I'm looking for a book for my Chemistry class. Could you help me find it?"

"You got it! Let's go back to my monitor and see if we still have it!"

Oh, god, how beautiful the Captain of the track team is. Izaya has trouble _not_ looking at Heiwajima Shizuo. Blond hair and brown eyes. Tall, lean but sturdily built. Always wears jeans, a tshirt, and a random school hoodie representing all the different teams. The best part? He's actually really nice, unlike most jocks.

"Chem Solutions by Reiki Mori. VII edition."

Izaya recites the words, watching his computer monitor.

Shizuo swallows, watching those thin fingers type along the keyboard. That low cut black tshirt showing off a bit of bare chest. Those glossy pink lips turn him on so much, but most everything the raven does, anyway. But he can't help but think about those pink lips around his--

 _Nope. Don't you dare get a tent here, you bastard_ , his mind tells him.

He hates to admit it, but he doesn't need this book for another month. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a reason as to why he was gazing at Izaya's ass from the next row over without tipping off Shinra, one of his three love rivals for Izaya.

"Okay, it looks like Shiki-sensei has that checked out for the next week. How soon did you need it?"

"Well, j-just let me know when it's available! I'm not in any rush."

"Are you sure? He's one of the coolest and most laid back teachers here, I'm sure he'd be fine giving it back," Izaya pouts, "If you need it, I can go talk to Shiki-sensei abo--"

"NO!" He shouts, startling Izaya into silence. "Er, no. I'll go talk to Sensei." _I will not allow you to go talk to that perverted teacher who probably jacks off to the thought of you every night._ "Thank you, though."

"O-Oh... well, okay! Thank you, Heiwajima-san!"

"I told you, call me Shizuo."

"Okay, Shizuo-kun!" Izaya grins at him, and Shizuo can't help the heat that sprints to his groin.

"I-I'll see you on Monday, then?"

"Yes, Monday."

"Hey, Orihara!" Over comes his final and most nerve-racking rival: Kadota Kyouhei.

"Ah, Dotachin!" Izaya grins so widely, so happily, that Shizuo almost melts.

That's why Kadota Kyouhei is at the top of his "I Despise You" list. He makes the raven so happy. How can Shizuo accomplish that?!

"Is it ready? Is it?" The little nerd asks, bouncing with excitement.

Kadota glares at Shizuo, walking the rest of the way over to Izaya to talk about some sort of woodwork project for the library. "No, it's not finished yet. Since I have my job after this, I won't get it done until the weekend, but I'll have it for you on Monday."

"Really?! Yay! Thank you! Thank you, Dotachin!" Izaya nearly squeals. "You're the best! I'm so excited!" He tosses his arms in the air and giggles.

"Nothing but the best for you," Kadota says, throwing a threatening glare at Shizuo to leave.

"Oh, Shizuo-kun, did you still need something?"

He blushes, realizing he didn't. "Uh-- no. No, I just-- I'm going. See you in second period!" He grabs his bookbag and heads out the door.

Muttering to himself, Shizuo heads back to his locker for his textbooks and gym clothes. He shuts it loudly, grumbling as he makes his way out to his car. "That guy... I won't let him win you over, Izaya."

*

Then, on Monday, when he gets to school, the students are hustling and bustling, all talking about one thing:

Orihara Izaya is not there. The nerd is always there, he prides himself on his perfect attendance.

That is strange. Did he get sick? No, the raven once came to school even with a 103 fever and worked in the nurse's office.

"I guess I'll ask Kadota if he was feeling okay when they left."

As he walks into his first period class, Chemistry with that perverted teacher who surely masturbates to the thought of Izaya, he takes his usual seat in the back right, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Alright, students, calm down, I've got to begin with a public announcement," Shiki-Sensei tells them, setting down his books and papers on his desk.

Everyone seems to go quiet and look at him.

"Orihara Izaya has gone missing."

A few students gasp, others remain neutral, but the one that ticks him off the most is a cheerleader giggling, "Good riddance to that little prick!"

"Please, Miss Namie. This is a serious matter, don't bring in your petty jealousy to this." He chastises her, earning a dropped jaw from most of the students. "No one has seen or heard from him since he left the school premises in an unknown vehicle on Friday evening. From the footage, the police have deduced that he was severely drugged and heavily bound, unable to fight back." Shizuo's blood runs cold. "They have a few leads, but so far, they haven't gotten anywhere. They will be on school grounds all day today speaking with his friends and teachers. Please be sure to tell them everything you know."

Just then, the door opens, a police officer coming through the doors. "Heiwajima Shizuo," his name is called.

He looks at the teacher, gaining a nod of encouragement, before throwing his bag over his shoulder and walking out with the officer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinra: Student Body President  
> Shizuo: Captain of Track Team  
> Kadota: Woodworking/Part-Time Job  
> Shiki: Perverted yet Genuine(?) Teacher  
> Namie: Head Cheerleader  
> Izaya: Nerd, Librarian
> 
> Let me know what you think, and who you think the culprit is. I'm not sure if you'll guess right! Let's see~!
> 
> *
> 
> Kudos. Comment. Bookmark me!


	2. The First Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't leave me until you see my explanation of "who it is" in the endnotes!

When the door to the principal's office opens, he already sees Shinra and Kadota sitting in front of the two detectives.

"There he is, Heiwajima Shizuo."

"What's going on?" He asks, directed more at the principal than anyone else as he takes a seat.

There's a long silence before the male detective finally speaks.

"You three are suspected of the kidnapping of Orihara Izaya."

"WHAT?!" The three of them shout.

"Why the hell are we--?" Shinra starts, but he's cut off.

"Suspects is the wrong word," the woman hisses at her partner. "It's just that you three were the last to see Izaya here, safe, at school, in the library. They're going to ask you each individual questions, alone in the next room."

"Why do we have to do this?" Kadota growls at them. "Izaya is missing, why would we know anything?!"

"Because of this," a detective turns the monitor around, showing all three of them, and Izaya, in the library. Hitting play, the security tape begins to retell the events of Friday evening.

But there's something else the three of them, or at least Shizuo, never realized: no one else was in the library except for the four of them. 

That's unusual, mainly due to the fact that the library is usually hustling and bustling with people on Fridays for kids with projects due on Monday, others who simply don't want to go home, etc.

First, Shinra leaves. Or, they thought he left. He walks to the edge of the library before seemingly turning around and into the library's computer lab, coming back out a few minutes later.

Then, Shizuo leaves. Izaya and Kadota sit around talking with one another for an hour or so, the timestamp rolling until Kadota, also, leaves.

Izaya watched him go, hugging books to his chest before going over to his computer and shutting everything down.

He practically floats as he makes his way toward the exit.

The camera cuts off, and you hear Izaya scream. On the fizzing screen appears a cartoon cat laughing maniacally before a robotic voice says, "I win."

The principal's computer shuts down.

"You're first, Kishitani Shinra."

*

In a small office down the hall, Shizuo is sat next to two detectives.

Shinra already went, and he came back out looking as though he'd seen a ghost.

Kadota, before Shizuo left, looked like he was about to throw something.

The two detectives now stare down at him intently.

"What?!" He finally asks, annoyed with their silence.

"I'm Detective Michael Ruby, this is Detective Colleen Bitfen."

Detective Ruby throws a picture down on the table of a drugged and bound Izaya laying on the floor, a syringe laying next to his arm, rope tied from his ankles to his knees, hands wrapped up to his elbows in duct tape.

Then one of a person holding him bridal style, Izaya's small mouth opened slightly, his eyes clouded over.

A third photo of a black van, the man holding Izaya placing him in the back, no license plate visible.

The fourth photo is a close up of the man, who wears a ski mask, orange sunglasses over his eyes, one foot and a hand in the car, as though stepping inside.

The pictures are all blurry, possibly taken from the school's other security cameras.

"Does this guy look familiar to you at all?" Detective Bitfen asks.

"I... I'm sorry, no."

"What were you really doing in the library that evening?"

"What do you mean? I was there for a book for my chemistry class."

"You could've gone at any point in the day, and yet you go in the evening, when only Izaya can help you." Detective Ruby grills him. "And then he winds up missing."

"What're you saying?" Shizuo grits his teeth.

Detective Bitfen sits down on the counter next to Shizuo and the pictures. "You hold a torch for that boy. Oh, yes, we can tell," she laughs at Shizuo's thoroughly confused expression. "We saw your reaction to Shiki-sensei telling you about Izaya. It was genuinely worried."

"In other words, you're innocent," Detective Ruby comments. "We think."

"How..."

"I highly doubt that whoever took him would have as genuine a reaction as you did."

"We just need to know where you went that evening after school."

"I went home."

"Can anyone support that?"

Thinking back, he's certain his brother, Tsukishima, was home at the time. "Yeah, my kid brother can. Has Izaya's younger brother been notified? He and my brother are... friends." _With benefits_ , he refrains from adding.

"No," Detective Bitfen sadly admits, "he's in a coma at the hospital, actually."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

Detective Ruby glances out the window. "Orihara Hachimenroppi was beaten, raped, and left for dead yesterday morning in their apartment. There's evidence of a struggle and Izaya's blood was found on the floor next to the boy."

"We figure someone wanted Izaya to comply with something. They forced Izaya to watch his younger brother go through that to get him to agree to do something."

"B-But, Izaya is just a librarian. What would they want him to do?"

As he said that, his phone rings with the tone he has set for only one person: Orihara Izaya. He vaguely hears Shinra's and Kadota's phones go off as well in the next room.

"HE WHO SEEKS

SO SHALL FIND

BUT A PEEK

WILL DESTROY THE MIND"

The officers receive the same text on their phones.

Then, a video begins to download on his phone. He goes to click on it, but before he can, it shows up on the TV screen in the corner of the small office.

"IZAYA!" He hears Kadota shout.

"Oh, my god," Detective Ruby mutters.

Shizuo can't not look at the video. _It's of Izaya, chained by his arms to the ceiling, wearing a long button up black nightshirt, the sleeves cut off at the elbows. It's ripped in almost everywhere, hanging off his body in scraps._

_"Izaya-chan~" the robotic, disguised voice of the person holding the camera comes through. "Why don't you let him down a little so I can show his friends what we've done to him?" The person giggles maniacally._

_"You got it, boss."_

_"Thanks."_

"He sounds so... so young," Detective Bitfen comments.

_Izaya is lowered to the ground, or rather, to the bed below, his arms resting on his chest as his back meets he bed._

_"Izaya-chan~ Wake up, my love."_ _The camera zooms in on the boy's unconscious face._ _"Izaya-chan is such a pretty thing," the voice laughs. "Though I'm sure many people know this by now, it's one of the reasons the girls hate him so much, all the attention he gets for his feminine appearance."_

Why does this guy sound familiar? Shizuo thinks. 

 _"_ _You see, Izaya-chan here used to be my girlfriend and senpai from the literature club in middle school. About a year ago_ , _Izaya-chan ran away from me and broke my heart. He started anew: new name, new school, new appearance... all so I wouldn't find him._ _How rude is that? The poor doll just couldn't see how much I did for him. I gave him his own bed, I gave him drugs and food and water, I clothed him... how dare he leave me?" The man huffs, annoyed. "I apologize, now is not the time for that. Back to my point_ _, when my guys saw him last week, we noticed something strange..._ _he has four men hanging around him trying to get his love and attention."_

Detective Ruby calls someone on his phone, "Trace this video playing in here! Now!"

"It's playing all over the whole damn city!" The person says, but he can hear them typing in the background. "I can't get an accurate location! Their firewall is too secure for me to hack into!"

_"I'm taking him back home with me tonight. I'm going to make sure he stays on his hands and knees, where he belongs. I'm going to pound into his tight little ass until he remembers just who he belongs to. If you four are man enough to come save him, I'd love to see you try. Because after tonight, it's bye-bye Ikebukuro." The camera is set down behind the man as he climbs onto Izaya, grinding his hips down on the boy who unconsciously whimpers just before the camera turns off._

"...so _that's_ his endgame," Detective Bitfen growls. "He wants Izaya all for himself."

The door to the office opens, and Shiki-sensei steps through, an determined look on his face. "I think I know where they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I kind of handed it to you guys with the "literature club" hint.
> 
> Some of you are probably 'bout to go all out troll on me, so I need to ask:
> 
> Is it /really/ who I'm implying? Is it? xD stay tuned to find out!


	3. The Wicked Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all keep saying in the comments that this is "Doki Doki" - I should inform you, I've only heard about it through your all's comments. I looked it up and it looks like some game?? So, if this does follow a storyline or something in there, let me know. I'll do more research, I don't want to plagiarize them. Thank you!

"Where is he?" Detective Bitfen asks.

Shiki looks at them, untrusting, before conceeding and pulling open the computer in the office. "If you isolate the background around the time this guy was monologuing, you'll hear it," he types in a bunch of numbers and codes, pulling up the video.

_I'm going to make sure he stays on his hands and knees, where he belongs. I'm going to pound into his tight little ass until he remembers just who he belongs to. If you four are man enough to come save him, I'd love to see you try._

Then, the video replays, the words on mute.

In the background, there's bells.

"I... admit that I fail to see where you're going with--" Detective Ruby comments, only to be shushed as the teacher replays the video.

Or, not necessarily bells, but a deep pinging...

Then, almost as if a result of the sound, a familiar voice comes into the video:

_All students, this is your morning announcement reminder to be in your classrooms in ten minutes. Ten minutes, please and thank you._

Shizuo's jaw nearly drops. "That's the principal."

"That means they're somewhere on campus," Shinra looks over at Shizuo.

"But this also means that the video was pre-recorded," Kadota groans, staring at the screen.

"So we're back to square one," Shizuo mutters.

"Not necessarily," the teacher says, turning around to the principal. "Before this school was built, there was an underground oil and coal mine, right?"

"There are a lot of tunnels down there, and there are some old shaft rooms which could be where they're holding him."

"And that'd explain why there was still light in the room. If it were tall enough of a space, it might open to some of the drains or gutters. Which would also explain why they needed the car to get there. Probably, wherever they are, there's a secondary entrance.

"Then what're we waiting for? We need to go get Izaya!" Shinra slams his hands on the table. "And kill that son of a bitch for laying a hand on him..."

"No."

The three students and teacher all look over at the two detectives.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shiki-sensei asks with a scoff.

"I said, _no_ ," Detective Ruby shakes his head. "Whoever these guys are, they're obviously gang related. We'll call our people in, and we'll get Orihara out."

Detective Bitfen puts a hand on Shizuo's shoulder. "We will find him, guys."

Then, the TV pops back on. _This time, Izaya is awake, tears streaming down his cheeks, chained by his hands and feet to an office chair._

_"Come on, Izaya-chan, tell them what I asked. Tell them all."_

_Izaya sniffles, tears running with new vigor. His voice slurs, and it's obvious that he's heavily drugged, "If anyone besides Shizuo, Shinra, Kadota, or Shiki-sensei comes for me," his head lolls to the side as he sobs out, "They will kill everyone in this school."_

_"Good job, beautiful."_

_The raven's shoulders tremble as he leans forward, "Everyone... don't come for me," he sobs, "I'm not worth it..."_

_"Why don't you tell them your real name, Izaya-chan? That way they all know how stupid they've been to fall for someone like you."_

_Those piercing crimson eyes look into the camera, shoulders sagging. "My real name... is... Saejune Kanra."_

"Holy shit," Detective Ruby curses. "This kid was on our top five list for two whole damn years!"

_An intense laughter follows those whispered words. "SAEJUNE KANRA!" The camera flips around to the masked man. "For those of you unaware, Saejune Kanra, otherwise known as the Wicked Widow, is an information broker who was pronounced as dead exactly one year ago today. In exchange for information, sweet Kanra here would allow men to pleasure themselves with him, among other things, of course. He'd then use the information he got to blackmail other people into complete submission... or else."_

_"NO!" Izaya shouts in the background, "Don't believe-- mmph!" The camera pans back on Izaya, who now has a gag in his mouth._

_"Shut the fuck up, Ka-chan," the man says, lifting an arm and slapping Izaya across the face. "Now, something else people don't really know about Ka-chan here... is his philosophy on human beings."_

_Izaya's eyes widened, terrified of whatever is coming next._

_"The Wicked Widow is known to love humanity, to love his toys and move them around like a chessmaster on a board. Everyone is no more than mere pawns to him. In fact, I believe even those boys you surround yourself with you've done so for a reason... Heiwajima Shizuo is known to have crazy amazing strength, and it's one of the reasons he can't play on better sports teams. Who could ask for a better bodyguard?"_

_"Nnn..." Izaya sobbed against the gag, shaking his head._

"Oh, Izaya..." Shinra whispers.

_"No? Well, what about Kadota? He's the heir to a wealthy bank. Or Shinra, the son of the CEO to Kishitani Hospitals? What about Shiki, the once feared leader of the Awakusu Kai, the same one who agreed to help you out from under my hold if you kept his former identity a secret?"_

_"Nn...!" Izaya cries._

"He couldn't have actually thought all of this up... right?" Shizuo asks no one in particular, not sure if he's even talking about the masked man or Izaya.

_"Oh, do you want to explain yourself to them? I bet they're watching this with absolute horror right now. This should be good!" The man steps back, unraveling the gag, and letting it hang around Izaya's neck._

_"It wasn't my fault!" He bawls out, "They made me do it or they'd kill my brother and sisters!" Tears stream down his face. "B-But as Izaya, my feelings for you all genuine... you're my best friends. I'm sorry...! I'm so sorry!"_

_"Time's up." The masked man places the gag back around Izaya's mouth, glancing from the prone form in the chair, to the camera. "So, boys. Do you believe this mistress of lies? If you do, come for him by nine o'clock tonight. If anyone comes besides you four, this whole school will be blown to bits. Leveled. Gone." He makes a mock explosion sound, grinning sadistically. "Don't forget, you can always believe me, and the truth, by letting him come back home with me. But if you believe his lies, come and get him. We'll be waiting. Bye, now."_

The screen goes back to the same cartoon cat they saw in the first video, a timer below it counting down until nine o'clock.


	4. The Demons in my Head

"Is what he said true...? Is Izaya really Saejune Kanra? Did Izaya really... think all this up?" Shinra whispers, looking at the floor.

Shiki swallows. "Orihara Izaya is indeed Saejune Kanra," he says, sounding almost defeated.

"So he was just using us?!" Kadota slams his fist against the wall, causing the pictures hanging there to shudder.

"No! Izaya would not do that," Shiki tells them. "What he said about his brother and sisters being threatened is true. I mean, we know that from Hachimenroppi-chan being put in the hospital. Let me start from the beginning, from when I first met Kanra. Understand that by telling you this, I am giving you all details that are not to leave this room."

"Why should we trust you?" Detective Bitfen asks.

"Because Kanra-chan and I are in the Witness Protection Program. We're underground. Or... we were."

"Go on, then," Detective Ruby makes a _continue_ motion with his hand.

"It was two years ago, when I first met Kanra-chan. We were in a bar in Tokyo for... unscenely people. I entered the building and found a young girl, probably about 14 years old-- later I found out that Kanra-chan would dress up as a girl to give her a... cuter appearance-- singing onstage."

*

" _Hey, boss, she's looking at you again," one of his subordinates told him._

_He looked up from his wineglass to see the singer watching him, a graceful smile on her glossed lips as she belted out the next few lines,_

_"_ And all the kids cried out,

Please stop, you're scaring me!

I can't help this awful energy!

Goddamn right, you should be scared of me!

Who is in control _?"_

_He was intrigued by this girl. She was fairly young, with her flawless skin and her blood red eyes that bore into his soul._

_"Could she be our informant?" He asks, tipping his glass forward in the preorganized movement they agreed to online, so that whoever this Wicked Widow was, she'd know that he was the one she was to meet._

_Her eyes widened momentarily, but then her song suddenly took an eerie turn as the music died down._

_"_ I'm well acquainted

With villians who live in my head _," as if to punctuate this, she rolled her head back in a half circle, showing off her neck._

 _"_ They beg me to write them,

so they'll never die when I'm dead,

so I'll never die when they're dead _..."_

_His subordinate looked at him, "That was the signal, sir. She's our girl."_

_"Got it," he stood up, nodding to the back room._

_Kanra looked out to everyone cheering for her. "And with that, I must pass the mic on. Thank you all, have an absolutely beautiful evening."_

_She followed them gracefully, bowing to the man who held the curtains open for her. "Good evening, gentlemen," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "_ _My employer sincerely apologizes for his absence, but he told me that you are here for information regarding the location of Eletonium?"_

_"Yes, that is correct."_

_"And?"_

_"What is your price regarding obtaining such a thing?"_

_She smiled, her eyes glinting dangerously. "My employer wants one thing and one thing only."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"A videotape of one of you bedding me," her hair slipped over her shoulders as her head tipped to the side._

_Shiki spat out his drink. "Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_Her shoulders slumped a little, but Shiki could tell: it was in relief. "Am I... gross?"_

_"No! God, you're like 14! Why the fuck would he want that?"_

_Eyes widening, she glanced at the camera in the room, and immediately blanched white. "I-I'm 16. And I assure you, Haruna Shiki-sama," she stood from her seat, walking over to them and straddling his waist. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I'll be the best one you could ever ask for."_

_He pushed her off his lap. "Kid, are you in some kind of trouble?" He asked quietly._ _Her whole body tensed, and she immediately stood, rushing out of the back room. "Hey! Wait!" He shouted, running after her._

_"Boss?!" The two he was with followed him._

_As the girl continued to run, Shiki eventually caught her at an intersection, grabbing her by the shoulders and almost throwing her into a nearby wall. He looked at her face, her terrified face, and immediately saw a small bug in her ear. "Is this your boss?" He asked, showing her the mechanical earpiece._

_Her eyes flickered to it, then to a nearby lamppost with a camera. "N-No, I'm... I'm actually partially deaf."_

_He rolled his eyes at the lie, bringing the bug up to his mouth. "Listen here you little shit, I am not going to fucking rape a fourteen year old boy for your sick enjoyment. And he's not taking orders from you anymore." He dropped the bug, stepping on it and grinding it into the gravel before puling the boy-- not a girl-- out of the way of the cameras._

_"H-How did you know...? Th-That I wasn't a girl," he whispered._

_"You're cute and feminine looking, but I knew something was off from the moment I saw you onstage."_

_"Th-That doesn't a-answer my question."_

_"Why-- why do you do this shit, anyway, kid?" He asked as opposed to saying anything more on the previous subject._

_Kanra studied him for a few moments before relenting the backstory, "My boyfriend has my brother and sisters captive, and if I don't do what he says, he'll..."_

_"Will he hurt them?" He asked, and the boy nodded his head. "How old are they?"_

_"M-My brother is 11, my sisters are 8."_

*

"So, we concocted a plan, and we were able to infiltrate their facility and get Kanra-chan's brother and sisters out. Unfortunately, it didn't go exactly how we wanted. They somehow figured out what we were doing and had moved out half their base before we got there with the police. In exchange for their help, a change in name for the two of us and being placed into the Witness Protection Program..."

"So, that's how we lost two people on our top five Most Wanted list," Detective Bitfen mutters. "None of us knew what happened, the Chief said that you committed a double suicide together, but we all knew that it was a lie."

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't do all of that out of the goodness of my heart. At the time, I had been wanting out of the game for about two years. I was getting older, and it was time for me to step down. I just... used Kanra-chan as a means for that. But that also doesn't mean that he didn't make me feel protective of him, either. Even after all this, I'm glad he got out, as well. And I still wish to keep him safe, by whatever means."

"So, the guy who has Izaya is the ex-boyfriend, right?" 

"Unfortunately, therein lies the problem."

Shizuo raises a brow at his teacher. "Meaning?"

"I've never actually met the guy, and Kanra-chan wouldn't give me any information on him. When we got his brother and sisters out, he was nowhere to be found. So if-- when-- we go down there, I have no clue who they're going to be. So it's possible we're even dealing with a copycat."

They're all silent for a few minutes when Kadota finally speaks, "That changes things."

"Yeah," Shinra mutters.

Shizuo looks at the time on the screen, then back at the two detectives. "Tell us what to do once we get in there. Help us with a plan. Please, we need to save him."'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do with Shiki and Kanra's backstory? Did you like it? And yes, I know Shiki's name is "Haruya" and not "Haruna." I just knew he'd need a name change when they went underground, so I figured, why not?
> 
> Oh, and the song in this fic is called "Control" by Halsey, if anyone wants to check it out. 
> 
> *
> 
> Let me know what you liked and what you didn't! <3 Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark Me!!


	5. The Man Under the Mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn who the Masked man is!
> 
> YES I DO FULLY COMPREHEND THAT THE MAN UNDER THE MASK IS PRETTY HARDCORE OOC IN HERE. I am telling you now so you don't have to tell me later. Lol.

"Everyone know the plan?" Detective Ruby asks. "Use your codenames when responding to one another. In case the line is ever compromised. Now, one of my guys tracked their signal to the third boiler room in the second sub-basement. It hasn't been used for nearly a decade, so you won't have to worry about accidentally blowing anything up. Let us know when everyone is in position."

After several minutes, Kadota presses his hand against the earpiece. "Affirmative, Dog11 in position. Monster90?"

Shizuo responds that he is ready, as well.

"UndergroundDoc, in position." Shinra calls in over their secure line. "What about you, SciFi?"

"SciFi, in position." Their science teacher responds.

"Great. Prepare to move in, in five... four... three... two... one... SciFi, Monster90, go, go, go!"

Shiki and Shizuo burst through the doors on the opposite sides of the large room, one on the North entrance and one on the South.

It seems as though the people who had taken Izaya were surprised they had actually shown up, by their curious expressions and grappling for weapons.

Shizuo and Shiki are responsible for drawing their fire, and pulling the gang out and away from Izaya's general location.

"UndergroundDoc, Dog11, go!"

Shinra and Kadota are in charge of finding Izaya and getting him out of there.

The two quickly follow in after Shizuo and Shiki, rushing into the back room, which they can only guess is where Izaya is being hidden.

Kadota immediately kicks in the door with a shout, watching as the dust around them settles. At first, they see nothing, just the bed and office chair that appeared the videos.

Then, there's a soft whimper.

"Izaya?" Kadota whispers, "Izaya, where are you?"

Shinra steps over the fallen door, looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The masked man from the video steps out of the shadows, one hand holding Izaya by the hair, another holding a long, jagged knife to the boy's throat.

Izaya sobs as he's yanked forward, his hands wrapped in duct tape behind his back. The gag is back around his mouth.

"We're here, we came like you asked," Kadota stalks forward, in their direction. The knife is held closer to Izaya's neck, causing him to stop in his place.

"Don't come any closer," the man hisses. "Or Ka-chan gets it."

"Okay, okay, we'll back off."

Kadota suddenly gets a cold feeling, and before he can register what it might be for, the cocking of a gun being placed next to his head. "No, Kadota, _you'll_ be the one backing off."

Looking to his right, he sees the gun... and Shinra. "Sh-Shinra, what're you--?!"

"Shut up!" He lowers the gun and fires at Kadota's foot, missing by a few centimeters.

"THE FUCK?!"

Izaya screams from behind the gag, trying to pull away from the man to get to Kadota.

"Next time I won't miss," Shinra tells him, the gun moving back up to his skull. "Give me your earpiece, then put your hands behind your head."

Kadota does as told, stunned into silence. 

"Toss the duct tape," Shinra tells the masked man, who does exactly that. The Student Body President then goes on to tie Kadota's hands behind his back, sitting him down in the office chair that Izaya occupied in one of the videos, and tying him to said chair. He places a piece of tape over his mouth, earning a dark glare.

"So it _was_ you who gave me Ka-chan's location that day," the masked man chuckles.

Shinra crushes Kadota's earpiece under his boot. "You're welcome for that, by the way," responds the Student Body President. "Now, do you have what _I_ want?"

"An even trade, yes, yes, we have your precious little Secretary in the next room. Bring her out," he orders someone from behind him.

A young girl is led out of the shadows, almost as identically as Izaya was. Duct tape keeps her arms wrapped tightly together, tape over her mouth, and she's unceremoniously dropped at Shinra's feet.

The girl is the second-year Student Body Secretary, named Celty. The girl looks up at Shinra, tears in her eyes as he picks her up and pulls her close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I couldn't get here earlier."

Izaya's look of utter betrayal soon lessens to understanding, his legs collapsing out from under him.

Kadota still fires daggers at the guy. _How dare he? How dare he play with Izaya's safety like this?_ _Even if Izaya understands, I sure as hell don't. Why the fuck didn't he say anything? Though, it's quite obvious that Izaya had no clue she was even there... but still. What the actual fuck?_

"Better hurry, boss, those other two are coming back. Seems like they managed to defeat our guys," someone tells the masked man before Kadota can think more of it.

Instead, he works the tape in his hands, trying to undo it's hold, but to no avail. Oh, how he wishes he could spit obscenities at Shinra right now.

"Go, before I change my mind," the 'boss' dismisses Shinra.

"For what it is worth, Izaya, I am sorry," he says, wrapping Celty up in his jacket and taking off.

Izaya sobs quietly, his eyes on Kadota and the door.

"Oh, baby, did you want to say something?" He asks Izaya maliciously, yanking the gag from his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Kadota."

"Oh, for the love of God, shut up with that shit, would you?" The man stashes the knife in his belt. Then, he pulls a gun out and aims it at Kadota's head.

"NO!" Izaya screams, "No! No, don't kill him! Don't-- please!"

"Oh, I'm not going to kill him," he grins at the raven haired boy. "You are."

Izaya gasps as his arms are cut free of the duct tape, but then they're pulled around to wrap against the gun. "No... no, no... d-don't make me do this..."

Kadota didn't realize this, but he's crying. Not for himself, but for Izaya.

"If you don't kill him, and those other two who're headed right for us, I'm going to go to the hospital and pay your little brother another visit. Who knows, maybe some of the others will join me."

"No!"

"Kill them all, Ka-chan, and I'll leave them alone. I'll leave your brother and sisters alone."

"Y-You and I both know that's a lie!" Izaya sobs, his hands shaking as they're held against the trigger.

"Is it?" He asks, as though he were genuinely offended by Izaya thinking otherwise. "Ka-chan, you know my word is my law. When I tell you I'll do something, I'll follow through. No questions asked."

"M-Mikado-kun... if you ever loved me, don't make me do this," Izaya cries, and that's when Kadota finally realizes who's under that mask.

Just as soon as the connection between everything-- all of what has just happened-- is made in his head, a shot is fired.

"Aw, damn. You missed."

The only thing on his mind as the blood trickles down his cheek, from where the bullet grazed him, is the day he realized he loved Orihara Izaya.

"Let's do it again, Ka-chan. But this time, aim for between the eyes."

*

_"Kadota-san...?" The little nerd looked up at him with big, round eyes that somehow reminded him of a cat._

_He hadn't realized it at the time, but by pulling Izaya into a conversation about a group project they needed to do together, he probably saved Izaya from a massive beating from some jealous cheerleaders who's boyfriends wanted to do 'right by them.'_

_"What about the nickname_ Dotachin _?"_

_"Eh? Why do I get that nickname?"_

_Izaya giggled. "The name_ Dota _literally translates to strong and steady, a builder, a person who takes responsibility. Y'know, I've seen you around since before this project, and I think all of those things just encompass you so well!"_

_"Y-You think?"_

_"I do!" Izaya smiled so brightly at him that he instantly melted inside. "Now, about that project..."_

_He still doesn't know what the rest of that conversation was about, he was trying too hard to not stare at the beautiful boy who just complimented him. And to keep the tent in his pants from being seen._

_That was the day he knew he liked Orihara Izaya. Each day after that just solidified his love for the raven haired nerd._

* 

He's brought back to the present as he sees Izaya struggling against Mikado, trying to pull his hands away.

"You damn bitch," Mikado wrestles Izaya back into place, adjusts the gun, and fires once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Are you happy, mad, disappointed, satisfied? (I hope not satisfied, because I left this chapter with a massive cliffhanger on purpose!)
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments below! If you have anything negative to say, just so long as it's constructive criticism I'm up for hearing it!
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and bookmark me, too! <3


	6. The Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lateness of this chapter. All last week I was sick, and my uncle has been in town from China, so I've literally had no time to write any fics the last week. It's crazy!

" _NO_!" Izaya screams in loss as the shot is fired.

His heart beats loudly inside his own ears as the bullet sinks into Kadota's chest.

He somehow manages to hear Mikado's laughing over everything else. "I can't believe I actually got you to do it!" He cries proudly. "Now, for the other two..."

Izaya begins to sob uncontrollably, writhing underneath Mikado. "Dotachin... Dotachin!"

"Oh, shut up," Mikado grabs Izaya by the neck, pushing him down against the floor. "You will be quiet unless you want those other two to see me rape you before I have you kill them."

"No! Let me go! Let me go, Mikado!" Izaya struggles harder and with more vigor. "I won't kill them! You can't make me!"

"Last chance, Ka-chan," Mikado reaches around, beginning to pull off Izaya's pants. "Do you want them to see me rape you?" He breathes into Izaya's ear. "It's up to you, baby."

"You won't get the chance," an echoing voice passes through the chamber.

Izaya gasps, looking up. "Shiki-Sensei!" He calls, happy to see the man in one piece.

"Hi, Izaya-chan," he smiles down at the raven haired boy before glaring at Mikado. "Get off of him, you asshole. You're not worthy to touch someone like him."

"Really, now?" Mikado chuckles, standing up and pulling Izaya with him, keeping the gun out, pointed at the ex-crime boss. "You're one to talk. Where's the other one? Did he bail on you?"

"No, I'm here too." Shizuo stands up from behind one of the desks in the back of the room, a sniper's rifle in his hands.

"Shizuo-san!" Izaya's eyes are wide. They both came. _They both came._

"Che. Either way, you two are all alone out here. I've got the prize," he licks the shell of Izaya's ear. "Go ahead, Shizuo. Shoot me. You'll have to shoot Ka-chan first, though. Are you willing to chance that?"

"Shoot him! Kill him!" Izaya cries, trying to pull away from Mikado.

"You little bitch!" Mikado growls, pointing the gun at Izaya's temple. "You know, Ka-chan, I can just shoot you now and go get your little brother as a new fuck toy. He was pretty damn cute writhing underneath me."

Izaya immediately stops fighting, his breathing picking up. "N-No, please... please don't--"

"You don't want me to?" He asks quietly, spinning Izaya around to get a better hold on him. "Sure. I'll leave him be. But only if you do as you're fucking told!"

"Izaya-chan," Shiki calls across the room, and both he and Mikado look at him. "Roppi-chan and your sisters are under police protective detail. They will be okay. They'll be okay." He can only hope that Izaya is picking up what he's putting down. "If anything happens to any of us, they will be protected."

Those crimson eyes widen before he smiles sadly. "Shiki-san..."

There it was. Otherwise, Izaya would've called him Shiki-sensei.

"Doesn't matter," Mikado forces Izaya to look out as he raises the gun, once more with Izaya's hand wrapped around the trigger. "Have you forgotten? I have people on the inside of the police."

Tears slip from Izaya's eyes as he glances back at Mikado. "If I kill them, will you leave my brother and sisters alone?" He asks quietly.

The man nods. "I give you my word, baby."

Izaya turns around slightly, standing up on his toes and pressing a kiss to Mikado's lips. "I once really loved you, Ryuu-kun," he whispers before yanking the gun out of Mikado's hand and pressing it to his own chest, just far enough north to miss his heart. Then he pulls the trigger.

In his shock, Mikado stands there, frozen, which was his fatal move.

Shizuo cocked back the gun and sent a bullet straight through Mikado's skull, right between his eyes.

The underdog, who was standing behind Mikado, reaches for his gun.

Shiki, however, manages to pull his gun out first and shoot, effectively killing the man.

The two immediately rush for Izaya, who's laying on the ground, gasping for air. "IZAYA!"

"Sh-Shinra...kun, h-he..." Izaya tries to spreak, but blood begins to pour from his mouth. "D-Don't be... angry with... Shinra-kun..."

"Goddamn it, Izaya, I meant shoot yourself in the shoulder or something!" Shiki curses.

"Stay with us, Izaya. God, why did Shinra sell you out like that?!"

"Please... D-Don't be mad... It- It's not... Shinra-kun's fault..." The raven asks, but he already hears the ambulance sirens ringing in his ears, overshadowing their answers. "I-I'm sorry... I'm real tired..."

Just before he falls asleep, he sees a familiar face enter his vision.

" _Keep breathing, Izaya_ ," their voice is even familiar. " _They'll_ _get you all patched up and as good as new._ "

*

_"I'm Mikado! Nice to meet you, Saejune-senpai!" The boy bowed slightly to him._

_"Oh, Mikado-kun! That's right, you're my new Vice President, right?" Kanra smiled at him, tying his long brown hair up into pigtails._

_"That's right, Saejune-senpai!"_

_"Great! And, you don't have to call me Senpai, you know. We are in the same grade, after all."_

_"I know, but as a transfer student, you technically are my Senpai," he laughed._

_Kanra lit up at that. "Well, if you want to, then alright. Here, let me introduce you to everyone. Oh and, we're all going out to the arcade after club, if you want to join us."_

_"Sure!"_

_He doesn't know exactly how it happened. It started off as some of the older, high school kids who were protesting government regulations. Then he somehow got wrapped up in different gangs, followed by drugs and girls._

_Kanra, when he learned of Mikado's addiction, tried to help him. They were dating at the time._

_What he didn't know was that Mikado had even started his own group, the Blue Squares. Underneath the surface, he sold drugs in hotel chains and clubs, earning enough money that could pay his college tuition five times over._

_Kanra was innocent. Kanra was sweet and loving, and Mikado took advantage of that._

_He ruined Kanra's life. But, to the day he died, he genuinely loved Saejune Kanra._

*

"Kanra-nii, Kanra-nii," Roppi whispers, holding his big brother's hand. "Please wake up soon..."

Dozens of IVs and sensors for brain and heart activity are stuck to the older teen's body, a machine with a tube running down the boy's throat keeping oxygen running through his veins.

Tsukishima kneels down next to his 'girlfriend,' pressing his forehead to the boy's. "He'll wake up."

"Will he?" Roppi asks quietly.

"You did," he kisses the raven's cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"I'm glad you weren't," the crimson eyed boy admits. "I could barely handle... I mean, Kanra-nii was forced to watch it all, and... and I don't know what I would've done if you were forced to watch as well."

"You made it through," he says, standing up. "Come on, let me take you home."

He nods. "Stay with me tonight?" He interlaces his long fingers with Tsukishima's.

"You know I will always stay with you." The older blond wraps his arm around the boy's shoulders.

*

"Izaya-san will likely have PTSD about this incident for most-- if not the remainder-- of his life," the doctor tells Shizuo and Shiki, who decided to visit after they themselves were cleared from the very same hospital. Though neither of them received much more than scrapes or bruises, they needed to have an eye kept on them to make sure their stubborn asses finished their pain medications and vitamins.

"Where have their parents been all this time?" Shiki asks. "They should've been involved in the program as well."

"They were killed by a drunk driver when Saejune-san was 10 years old. His grandmother took care of them until you all went underground. She did not wish to come with them, even tried advising him against leaving. She died of a heart attack last year. My guess is that Izaya-san paid the family's bills using whatever he could from Mikado working him as the Wicked Widow. He probably had enough sense to stash any of his cut away for the future," the doctor says sadly, writing something down on her clipboard. "Unfortunately, because he is only 16, we have to find him and the others a suitable foster family. I have one lined up here in town, and I trust them very much."

"No," Shiki shakes his head. "No, that's not necessary."

"W-With all due respect, Haruya-san, it's this or they go to an orphan home out in Hokkaido."

"I said it's not necessary because I'll take them in," he tells the woman. "I know what's happened to them, I won't pry for information like we all know others will."

She smiles, genuinely. "I'll have their social worker draw up the paperwork."

"Are there any other lasting conditions we might have to worry about?" Shiki asks.

"Well, Hachimenroppi-chan will likely have PTSD from the event, as well. I've noticed that he's been trying to hide the fact that he's been having nightmares. Izaya-san will likely do the same, if their personalities are anything alike. So, you may have some late nights ahead of you. Depression is likely, but not definite. You know what happened so they'd probably be more open to speaking with you about it. Hachimenroppi-chan has Tsukishima-kun, and Shizuo-san... are you Izaya-san's...?"

"Boyfriend? No. I'm... just a friend," the blond says simply, shrugging a shoulder as though it meant nothing to him.

"Either way, he'll need you, too," the doctor gives him an encouraging smile.

"Good to know. Thank you, doctor," Shiki walks the doctor to the door, sliding it slowly shut behind her.

Shizuo shuffles his feet awkwardly. "All this time, I thought you were just some perverted teacher who stood too close to him and breathed down his neck. Turns out you two actually have a past."

Shiki chuckles. "Well, I can't lie and say that he's not attractive. Just not my type. Too... young, I guess."

"You _guess_?" The blond's eyebrows rise.

"Well, let's say it this way: I'm just not okay with the fact that I'd be labelled creepy for being with him. More than enough for me to not proceed through with anything."

"Ah. So you are a pervert."

"Hey," he says, mock-offendedly. But then he looks at Shizuo seriously, "I won't take advantage of them. On my word, I won't."

Shizuo nods. "I believe you. Because if you go back on that, I'll track you down and beat you to a pulp."

"And _I_ believe _you_ ," the teacher laughs.

The doctor knocks on the door. "Haruya-san? The social worker wants you to sign some paperwork for the kids."

"I'll be right there," he tells the doctor, before looking back at Shizuo, clasping him on the shoulder. "Go home, get some rest. When Izaya wakes up, I'll call. Okay?"

He nods. "Okay."

"Good man. See you," Shiki turns and walks out the door.

Except Shizuo doesn't go home. He kneels down to Izaya, grasping his frail hand gently. He doesn't speak, no words can explain how he feels in that moment. Until they just do. "I... I failed to protect you this time. I'll never fail you like that again. I-- I know you loved Kadota, and I know he'll probably be first in your heart forever. But... I-I love you, Izaya. I love you." He stands up, presses a kiss to the boy's forehead, and turns to leave.

He doesn't see those dull crimson eyes open tiredly, or the tears streaming down Izaya's cheeks. He doesn't hear the unspoken words that the boy wanted to say so badly before falling back asleep.

_I think I love you, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure some of you noted the change in the summary and the addition of my "Beware the tags" comment, it is simply because I've been getting a lot of negative comments on my other fics regarding things like "this wouldn't have happened in real life" or "you totally downplay this," etc. Don't worry, nothing has changed. I just added that warning for people who don't look at the tags before reading fics ^.^
> 
> *
> 
> If you like this, don't forget to comment, kudos, and bookmark me! <3


	7. The Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at the recovery portion of fics. So, so bad...

Izaya doesn't wake up again for another three days. When he finally opens his eyes, he's met by his little brother's sleeping face, his head on Izaya's chest.

"...he hasn't wanted to leave since you opened your eyes a few days ago," a soft voice tells him.

He looks over to see his friend smiling down at him. "...Shizuo-kun."

"Hi, Izaya. Err, I guess your name is Kanra, huh?" The blond smiles gently, sitting down beside the bed.

"You can call me Izaya or Kanra. Whichever you feel comfortable with," the raven answers.

"Izaya," comes the immediate reply. "To us, you were always Izaya." His lips turn up slightly at that. "You know, I remember the day that I met you."

"You do?"

"Yeah," the blond laughs, "You were sitting in math, twirling your hair around your pencil as you watched the bird on the windowsill. I was impressed that you were just so deep in thought and in your own world."

Izaya blushes. "You remember all that...?"

"You wore a black turtleneck and skinny jeans. Oh, and that jacket you wear near every day."

"Oh, my god," Izaya's whole face is red by now. "That's so embarrassing."

"What? Why are you embarrassed? You're cute."

"No, I meant that it's so embarrassing that you remembered."

Shizuo chuckles. "Well, you're so cute that we all ended up keeping tabs on you."

Izaya combs his fingers through his brother's hair. "I'm glad I had you guys. I never had many friends at school, but I looked forward to seeing you all every day."

"It was the same for us, too."

Biting his lip, Izaya looks up and asks the question that Shizuo was hoping he wouldn't have to answer, "So... Dotachin is gone, isn't he...?" Shizuo doesn't answer at first, looking out the window. "I have to know... I have to. Please, Shizuo-kun," there's a long moment of silence before another heart-wretching " _please_ " comes.

Shaking his head, the blond looks back to the door. "Yeah," he scratches his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, Kadota is dead."

Tears stream gently down Izaya's cheeks, but he brushes them away. "I killed him. I mean, I was forced to. I mean... I don't know," he whispers.

The blond places his hand on the raven's head, ruffling the dark hair there. "You were forced to, Izaya. He held your hand to the trigger. We all know that you didn't want to do it."

"I know... I just-- I feel--" he sighs, nodding his head. "What about Kishitani-kun?"

"We... We don't know where they are. He and Celty disappeared. Their stuff is gone from their houses, too. Celty's grandmother is worried sick." 

"Her poor grandmother..." Izaya whispers. "They both went through so much, because of me."

"Don't think that way!" Shizuo yells. "None of this was your fault. None of it."

Izaya looks out the window at the sunset. "So... what now? Are they separating us?"

"Not--" Shizuo's brain has to do a retake of the word _us_. "Oh, you mean separating you and your siblings?" A small nod is all he gets. "No, they're not."

"What? But how? Why?"

"Shiki-sensei is taking you in. He just finished the paperwork this morning."

For a long time, there's silence.

Then, he hears a choking noise, and he looks over to see Izaya, hands to his mouth, holding in his sobs as tears strain down his cheeks. "Y-You still have to accept, though! I-It's not set in stone!"

"N-No, that's n-not it," Izaya sniffles, pulling his hands away to reveal a wide grin. "I'm so happy I get to stay with Shizu-chan and the others!"

That's when a small whine comes from Hachimenroppi, who's blinking himself into awareness. "Ka-nii...?" He asks sleepily, before his eyes go wide and he glomps his older brother. "Ka-nii!"

Shizuo suddenly feels awkward with the two brothers, feeling as though there needed to be things shared without him around. "I'll... I'll go outside while you two talk."

"Thank you," he hears as he heads out the door.

Almost a millisecond after he shuts the door, he's bombarded with questions by his own younger brother. "Shizuo-nii-san! Is Izaya-san okay? What about Roppi? Is Roppi-kun alright? He was so sad earlier and I just--"

"Tsukishima," he says, loud enough to snap the blond out of his own head.

The mail boy frowns, thinking he'd be scolded for his endless questions, "...Yes, Shizuo-nii-san?"

"They're okay. Izaya is awake, and Roppi's in there with him. They'll be fine. It'll take time, but they will be okay. And when they are, we'll be there waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last! I'm sorry for the quickness of this chapter, I honest to God just can't write good recovery chapters xD


	8. Four Years Later

_Four Years Later_

Izaya timidly walks up to the door, switching his adopted infant son, Kadota, to his other hip. "Roppi-chan?" He asks his brother. "It's time."

"It is...?" He whispers.

"Yes, it is," Izaya smiles tenderly, turning the doorknob. "Kadota-chan and I are coming in," he says, pushing the wooden slab open.

There, on the bed, sits Roppi. He watches the outdoors very closely, his hands on his lap.

"Oh," Izaya exhales sharply. "Oh, Roppi-chan, you're so beautiful," he whispers, taking in the gorgeous white gown the bride is wearing.

"Am I making the wrong decision?" Roppi asks, standing up. "I mean, we've only been engaged for four months... what if... what if...?"

Shaking his head, Izaya places a hand on his brother's cheek. "Roppi-chan, you love Tsukishima-kun, yes?"

"Y-Yes... yes, I do."

"And Tsukishima-kun loves and respects you, as well?" Roppi nods, and Izaya rests his forehead against Roppi's. "You two are meant to be together, Roppi-chan. You two have been together for five years, so everyone expected a short engagement. Don't let your fear of commitment ruin this for you, Roppi-chan." He smiles tenderly.

Tears begin to cloud Hachimenroppi's vision. "Ka-nii, I..."

"Don't, Roppi-chan," he warns with a small laugh, "Don't cry, you'll make me cry. Now come on," he stands, pulling on his brother's wrists a little. "Let's marry you off today, yeah?"

*

The ceremony goes flawlessly, Izaya sitting in the pews with his own husband, Shizuo.

His little sisters sit behind them, surprisingly still and calm.

Izaya is waiting for their mischievousness to take its usual course. At his own wedding, his sisters made him wear a wedding gown. They forced him to change into it, two minutes before the ceremony!

Unlike him, Roppi actually wanted to wear a gown, so he's a little nervous to find out what his sisters might be planning this time around.

It wasn't until it was time for the rings that they opened the little cubes to find... nothing.

The rings weren't there.

Roppi was about to freak when he looked out to see his sisters, and his jaw dropped.

There, walking down the aisle, were Mairu and Kururi holding infant bear cubs who had their rings tied around their collars.

The whole crowd let out a dramatic _aaaw_.

The cubs were asleep, snoozing quietly in their arms other than for the off and on purr.

Mairu took her cub to Roppi, and Kururi took her cub to Tsuki.

"Now do you get why we kept calling them the Ring BEARS?" Mairu giggles at her word play.

Roppi giggles when they take their rings and slide them on each other's fingers.

"I love you, Roppi-san," Tsukishima starts. "I can't make promises to you, because in all honesty, I probably won't be able to keep them. After all, I'm only human. But being human is what gives me the opportunity to love you and love you always. And that, I can promise you, will never change."

"Tsuki," Roppi places his hands on his beloved's face. "I will make one vow to you, a vow I'll hold above all of our insignificant fights, our petty arguments, and anything else in this world that may try to pull us apart..." Tears fill his eyes once more. "I will always love you, and I will never leave you."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Tsukishima-kun," the preacher says with a grin, "you may kiss your bride."

The blond immediately yanks the raven in for a deep, passionate kiss, a clash of lips, teeth, and tongue.

Everyone stands, cheering happily as they take pictures of the bride and groom heading out to their reception.

*

Later that night, Shizuo and Izaya lay cuddled closely in their large bed. Kadota is in his crib, next to his parent's mattress.

"Izaya?" Shizuo asks quietly.

"Hm...?" Comes the tired response.

"I love you. I love our home, our son, and our family."

The raven glances over his shoulder to see the blond staring off into the distance. He decides to roll himself over, laying his head down on his husband's chest. "Me, too, baby. What's this about, all of a sudden?"

He swallows. "I got a phone call this morning at the precinct."

Once out of high school, Shizuo became a police detective. Izaya became a children's book author.

"Yeah, and?"

"They found Shinra and Celty."

Izaya's whole body flinches at those names as he sits up. "They found them?! Where?! Are they okay?!"

Shizuo would never admit it out loud, but it pissed him off how easily Izaya forgave Shinra for what he did. To this day, Shizuo hates Kishitani Shinra. But for now, he pushes that down.

"They settled down in a small town beside Hokkaido. The guys and I will head out at noon today to go get them."

"What?! Shizuo!" He sits up, gawking at his husband.

"Don't _what_ , _Shizuo_ me. You know they need to be tried. At least Kishitani."

"Shizuo, I've forgiven him! He was in love with her, he had to save her! He doesn't deserve--"

The blond sits up, grabbing his pillow and throwing it across the room. "But he _does_ deserve it, Izaya!" He yells, waking up the baby. With a groan, he gets up and goes over to the crying child. Lifting him into his arms and rocking him back to sleep, Shizuo continues quietly, "He betrayed us all, Izaya. Not just you. Because of him, Kadota is dead. You were raped, tortured, and almost killed. Repeatedly, might I add. Shinra needs to be put on trial." He sets their son in his crib, pulling a blanket over him.

Izaya lays back down, giving him a sad expression. "I didn't think about it that way..." he rolls over. "I... I still wish you'd leave him be, but I understand."

Shizuo lays back down next to Izaya, wrapping his arms around the smaller male. "I promise, he will get a fair trial. He will get a lawyer and a judge who will consider everything. Just, please, let me get some closure on this, Izaya."

The raven nods. "That has bothered you all this time?"

"This whole time," Shizuo confirms.

"Okay," he turns his head back and presses a kiss to his husband's lips. "I love you, and I trust you with this."

"Thank you," he says, burying his head into the raven's neck. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was so much fun to write!! I love you guys!! Stay tuned for my next DRRR fic! ^.^
> 
> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe! <3


End file.
